Revalations- New Era Vol 2
by ShadowScale-Duckeh
Summary: It's the final seven, they know they're being hunted but can't determine who wants them. Shane is still missing and the rest are wary and scared of their next moves. Read on to find out in the second volume of Revalations- New Era Hand typed by ShadowDuckeh


Volume two

Angel moved forward, and Mitchell raised his rifle. Hamish looked at him and grabbed the rifle and disarmed him, kicked him to the ground and said 'What are you thinking! Don't EVER do that again' as he drew his wings and flew over to Angel, who had crumpled over in a heap. In an instant, the mysterious girl reached up and grabbed him, shaking him, and up close he could see how angel had really aged. She looked 30 at the age of what? 16? She let out a banshee like scream and said 'Why did you leave me!' Dallas picked up the rifle Hamish had tossed aside and aimed. Breathe in, out. An echoing shot pierced through Angels head and left her body crumpled again but lifeless. 'Its easy to take a life, but it's hard to shoot a rifle, especially when the fucking trigger is stuck' Dallas stated as he scowled at Hamish. He chucked the gun back to Mitchell. 'And I hope you have something to say to Mitch now' added Hallie. Hamish blushed, leaving the atmosphere rather tense. 'If anything like this happens again, I'll leave the group. I can't leave everyone vulnerable' the tension rose as Mitchell glared at him 'actually, I'll leave now' as Hamish flew off, before anyone could argue. Shane watched and laughed from a building high above them. Slowly the skin that formed this being shrivelled and revealed the one and only Slender man.

Hamish made it to the once was infamous Wall St. He raided the stock exchange and found nothing but bodies and shorted out processors. The room got cold suddenly and Hamish's ears perked up. He turned around and saw Shane. 'What are you doing here' said hamish. Shane didn't answer but instead shed his skin. Hamish went in to battle mode and kicked the feet out from underneath the new threat and ran, climbed and hid.

'Should we try and find the other group?' Said Nadia. A stir was raised in the group. 'M-maybe, but we still need to find Shane, he's been missing since Alice died' Brodie's eye twitched at the mention of the short, English girl. He turned around and said 'Why don't you all shut up and keep going. Do you want to be a survivor or a victim. I can only help the survivors so make a fucking choice. Quit whining and pull your fucking heads in!'  
Everyone flinched as Brodie's sudden outburst startled and woke everyone up. Hilary walked up beside Brodie and tapped his shoulder. He turned and received a slap like none other. 'THAT, was for Alice and this' as she slapped him again 'Is for Nadia, she's in tears at the back and you didn't notice? Pig. I'm not going to put up with your shit. I'm not going to be around a man that can't keep his cool around the group he's meant to be leading' said Hilary as she strode away and leapt at the nearest wall, scaling it with no problems, leaving plain view within a minute. Brodie looked at Nadia. He was about to speak when she gave him a death glare. They walked on in silence.

Whilst Mitchell, Dallas and Hallie traveled alone, Hamish was stalking, skulking high above the group. Watching. He would kill them all. All of Hamish's attention diverted to Dallas as he collapsed and flopped. The most agile of men or mer wouldn't have been to be able to stop him as Mitchell suddenly flew backwards and Dallas was shown with the gun in his hand pointed at Hallie. Blood red fury showed in his eyes. Mitchell was still slouched in the corner and not moving. Hamish jumped from the building and dropped, spreading his wings, kicking Dallas in the face, letting a shot out and throwing Dallas next to Mitchell. Hamish walked over, ready to kill but in an instant Dallas pulled a handgun out. Hamish said 'Why? Why aim to kill someone?' A desperate, needy child showed in Dallas's eyes, was replaced by a cold unforgiving stare. The head he once bore a great mind turned dark and a hint of blood dribbled down his chin, the crimson illuminating his dark and dirty face. The moment he picked up the handgun he knew something was wrong. Soon after he said his last words - 'I don't need anyone but Alice', he shot himself in the head. 'Fuck me dead' as Hamish turned to check out Hallie. She was on the ground in a pool of blood. He rushed over and saw the damage, a bullet had gone through her main artery, just missing her Bone in her leg. Hamish looked down in disbelief, her best friend had died in front of him. He spent all afternoon burying Hallie properly when Mitchell woke.

Mitchell walked over as Hamish stood up. 'Hamish? Where's Hallie, why is Dallas dead? What happened?' Hamish kept silent as he turned around, his eyes red and swollen from the tears shed. He didn't need to say anything for Mitchell to know the truth. 'I couldn't even save her Mitchell, the best I could do was bury her, and with Dallas having blown his fucking brains out, I have no-one to take it out on' he said. Mitchell replied 'I'm sure there's something we can do, just say a few words' Hamish remained in silence, fearing he may kill him.

Hilary climbed from rooftop to rooftop, salvaging whatever she could find useful, but her inventory was scarce until she found the lumberyard. A bandsaw sat in the corner of the warehouse, a generator running softly next to it. Hilary then pulled out a combat knife and dislodged the saw and found it worked normally. A shadow sprinted above the girl, in her peripheral vision. She looked around and found a black cat, hanging from a wire, dead and decaying. The smell was horrible. Hilary started the bandsaw and started cutting away until she heard her name being called. She turned around, only to have her hand severed by the saw. In complete agony, she staggered towards the first aid kit but tripped and the remaining logs in the ware house came down on top of her supplies, she got back up and sprinted to the generator, right next to the bandsaw and the wood chipper, Hilary slipped and accidentally headbutted the controls for the generator, turning on the wood chipper, Falling backwards until she tripped and lay paralysed on the conveyor belt, being drawn closer to the gnashing blades. 'No! No! I can't die like this! No! I don't want to die!' Her cries getting more frantic by the minute and by the fifth minute, the blades came down upon Hilary, squeezing, chopping, mashing her into a human compost. Shane lay at the end of the deadly device, surveying his work. The skin peeled off again and the primal beast within fed upon the remains of a forever lost Hilary, never to be found.

Vol. 2 end


End file.
